This invention relates to vehicular travel with infant children and, more particularly, to a baby changing table which can be easily opened in an automobile for use, and thereafter simply stowed away.
As is known, most State laws require the use of a car seat for transporting an infant in an automobile. As is also known, such laws typically require the car seat be secured towards the middle of the bench seat in the back of the vehicle. This is so whether the front seats be of the bench or bucket variety.
As one can appreciate, parents must often change their infant""s diaper while traveling in a car. With the car seat secured in the middle of the back seat bench, there is usually not sufficient space to allow the parent to sit while attempting to lay the infant flat to change the diaper. On the other hand, laying the infant flat on the seat while having the door opened with the parent standing on the outside leaning over, leads to the very real possibility of cold air from the outside being let in, as well as any rain, sleet or snow if attempted during a storm. Clearly, this second alternative requires the automobile to be first stopped before changing can take placexe2x80x94but if attempted when it is moving, the necessary sideways leaning to accomplish the changing in an insufficient back seat space makes the job quite difficult to do.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a baby changing table for automobiles which can be accessed easily, preferably when the automobile is stopped, but even while the vehicle is in motion.
It is a second object of the invention to provide such a baby changing table without having to alter the interior design of the vehicle.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a baby changing table which can be operated simply, whether the front seat of the vehicle be designed with bench seats or bucket seats, and which can be accessed from behind either the driver""s seat or the front passenger seat.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a baby changing table of this type which can be retained in place in the automobile, or stored away in the trunk when not needed, whichever is preferable.
As will become clear from the following description, the baby changing table for automobile use according to the invention employs a frame having a substantially planar upper section, a substantially planar lower section and first means bracing the upper and lower sections together along their facing edges. Second means hinges the upper and lower sections adjacent one another when in a closed position, and at an angle apart from one another when opened. Third means then fastens the first means with the seat hinges of the front seat construction of the automobile, with fourth means fastening the substantially planar upper section with the headrest of the automobile""s front seat. Lastly, fifth means releasably secures the upper and lower sections for storage or use, with the substantially planar lower section being of a length to fall short of the rear seat of the automobile when hinged open for use, whether the front seat of the automobile is slid forward or back. As will be described, the third means fastening to the seat hinges of the front seat belt construction may comprise a first strap arrangement, while the fourth means fastening the substantially planar upper section with the headrest of the front seat may comprise a second strap configuration.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the second means hinging the upper and lower sections of the frame is adjustable in setting the angles of the two sections with respect to one another. To accommodate infants of differing sizexe2x80x94or just to facilitate the changing of the infant by the parent sitting in the rear seat of the automobilexe2x80x94both the lower planar section and the upper planar section can be adjusted in length (with the lower section incorporating telescoping arms, in one arrangement, and with the upper section having a series of predetermined pin positions for securement at different positions).
In this preferred embodiment of the invention, the baby changing table includes a cloth cover overlying the frame, when fabricated of metal or plastic. Such cover may include, at the upper section, for example, at least one pocket at a top side to store, for example, baby-wipes or disposable diapers. As will be appreciated, the pocket(s) may be closeably openable, as by the off the lower section when being changed, and to hold the baby from squirming while the infant is being cleaned, the preferred embodiment of the invention further includes a strap extending between opposite side edges of the planar lower section, to buckle, or otherwise couple, across the infant""s torso in restraining the baby.
As will be understood by those skilled in the art, the baby changing table can be employed with the front passenger seat or with the front driver""s seat of an automobile, with such seat being moved forwardly or rearwardly, and whether the seat is in an upright position, or tilted forward. With the described length of the upper and lower planar sections being such that the lower section falls short of the rear seat of the automobile, the parent (or other adult) has sufficient room to sit on the back seat, while angling the lower planar section atop their knees, to rest the infant thereupon for cleaning and changing.
As will also be understood, the baby changing table of the invention could be employed equally as well for those automobile manufactures having a front bench seatxe2x80x94instead of bucket seatsxe2x80x94as all that is necessary is to be able to strap the substantially planar upper section about the front seat""s headrest. Of course, once the baby changing is complete, all that is necessary to close the table is to fold the lower section upwardly about its hinges to the upper section, where it can be releasably secured in any appropriate manner.